1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a game machine, and more particularly to a game machine and program that electronically implement wagering games on a display device.
2. Background Information
Game machines that electronically implement wagering games such as video slots, video poker, video blackjack, video keno, video bingo, video pachinko, video lottery, and the like, are well known in the gaming industry. Slot games provided by either video slot machines or mechanical spinning reel slot machines have proven to be one of the most popular of these wagering games.
In the typical slot machine found in many casinos throughout the world, a play field, video screen, or other display means displays a plurality of three, four, or five real or virtual reels that rotate vertically during play. Each reel contains at least one game symbol which, upon stoppage of the reel's rotation, may align with one or more paylines. The symbols aligned along a particular payline, when compared to a pay table, will determine the result of a bet placed by a player beforehand.
Slot machine designers continually seek ways to improve game play and reduce player boredom, and thereby increase revenue per player. A variety of strategies have been tried in the past to make slot machines more entertaining to players, but the prior art arrangement of reels, game symbols, and paylines is rather limiting in that the direction in which the symbols travel prior to stoppage is entirely predictable. This predictability ultimately leads to player boredom, and lower gaming revenues.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved game machine that provides a more entertaining experience for a player. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.